


Holiday Blues

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post the Show...</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Blues

The chance to visit the beach at Blackpool without the stress of training was one that Katie had been quick to accept, although she had been a little surprised when Anton left rehearsals early to join her at the beach. She had expected to be alone, but then... Anton had always had a way of surprising her. She was quiet as she walked on the beach, shoes already tucked into her bag, hair loose and flying freely in the wind in a way she was sure would tangle, but then, she didn't care, she was far too focused on Anton. Anton was, as usual, dressed as if he was attending some kind of business meeting, although, after she had asked if he didn't want to change, he had disappeared back to the hotel room they had booked together, returning in what appeared to be a simple t-shirt and shorts. She, herself, had dressed fairly conservatively but, given the chance, she would have gone into the sea. As it was, walking hand in hand with Anton was what she had ended up doing. Anton had smiled when she talked about the way the waves were too cool to swim in and, with the look of someone who was entirely un-ashamed of his body, had pulled his t-shirt off and handed it to her to fold and hide in her bag for later, before disappearing into the waves. She had hesitated, looking slightly nervy even as she moved under a shaded part of the boardwalk and stripped down her dress, revealling an, already rather skimpy, bikini, her cheeks flushing red even as she crossed the sand to enter the sea, emitting a tiny, slightly startled yelp as Anton's arms slipped around her waist, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. 

"That bikini is positively..."

"Crazy."

"I was going to say tempting."

Anton's smirk was clear in his tone even as he released her and pulled her around to face him, kissing her softly. 

"You really need to start believing me when I tell you how beautiful you are..."

His voice was tender as he spoke, his lips brushing lightly over Katie's again. 

"I haven't ever really... felt it."

Katie's words are low, shyly admitted and he sighs softly, kissing her tenderly. 

"Come on..."

He's smirking as he pulls her deeper into the water so that any and all possible parts of their anatomy are covered, his hands trailing over her back before turning her to he could slip his hands up under the bikini top, moving to cup, caress and tease her breasts until she arched, pressing kisses to her neck even as a hand slid lower, teasing her tenderly before pushing inward, her soft moan rewarded by a second finger slipping deep inside her, setting a pace that was both slightly fast and completely tender. It didn't take very long for Katie to hit her climax and her scream was muffled only by her instinctive biting of her lip to muffle it, the shivers taking over as she came down, Anton smiling and hilding her in place for a little while, giving himself time to settle.


End file.
